


A Noble Relationship

by Tardis99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Comedy, Episode Fix-it: s04e13 Journey's End (kinda), Family Drama, Hamilton References, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sylvia Noble is not a good grandmother, The worse talks in the world, Twelve is not a great parent, Where is Donna?, alternative universe, fluff (mostly), ginger people being assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis99/pseuds/Tardis99
Summary: They always said she was odd, saying that he had a blue box that was bigger on the inside, or that one of her best friends was actually an alien with a tail.Everyone knew to ignore it, to laugh it off. But when Louise Noble said the Doctor was her father, that's when she lost all credibility.But it didn't change the fact it was all true.





	A Noble Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Noble Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357534) by The Heiress of Time. 



> Oh geez here I am about to sell my soul again.  
> It's a translation of my own fanfiction, so all mistakes are mine.  
> I don't even know what I'm doing, page cardio pls

If anyone, for a reason still unknown in the universe, wanted to know how this disaster of a story begun, and really, it’s something awful, those two were just terrible, all parts involved (especially the Doctor and Louise) would have to invent a lie about how they met.

They’d probably say that they met at a bookstore, at a school, or even a cemetery, on a beautiful autumn day, surrounded by yellow leaves falling from the trees and the warmth of the sun that brightened their hearts.

Ha! If only.

And the Doctor would probably remember that day better than Louise, or better even than me, lowly writer. He'd remember every detail if only he hadn't deleted it to make space for even more cake recipes.

The day that the Doctor and Louise Noble met wasn't a sunny one, not even close to being. It was raining quite a lot, just like it had for weeks on end. The place wasn't ideal either: a bridge.

And yes, before anyone says something, I do know that there's nothing wrong with bridges. But it wasn't the place or the weather, it was the overall situation, the circumstance, what they said —oh god, anyone with a brain would cringe at their interaction —, that made it so bad.

Well, as I was saying...

The day they met was atypical for everyone. The Doctor — poor, lonely, stupid Doctor — was fucking pissed, sending everyone to fuck themselves. With Clara kind of dead and kind of forgotten, Missy lost in Zeus-knows-where and River virtually sent for her own death, he couldn't be more unhappy.

Mix that with the TARDIS completely acting up and sending him to a random place, on a random year, to help a random person and solve a random case, and you have a recipe for disaster.

Thus, you could say that he was a bit lost as to what was going on.

But that's okay, there's no problem, the case was probably very simple, maybe an alien had died because of their own stupidity and the _pudding brains_ couldn't solve it precisely because they had _multi-flavored pudding in their heads instead of brains_.

Yikes.

And because it was a case involving aliens that needed his help, the Doctor was half expecting a crowd of confused people, or at least the police, or the army... Or maybe even Sherlock Holmes, if it was bizarre enough!

But no.

No, no. All he found on that bridge, on that damned rainy day (and terrible to leave home without a coat, as I did), was a girl, or at least it looked like a girl, judging by the small figure and feminine clothes, and that was all he could see, because the rest was covered by a red umbrella.

She seemed quite dumb too since the way she was holding the umbrella was only making sure that the rain was hitting her in the face. But as he drew closer, he realized that she was actually looking down — and when I say down, I mean very down —, watching the traffic (or the lack of it, in this case). And well, even with her face turned away, he could only guess as to why someone would be looking down a bridge.

And to be fair, the Doctor was so pissed that he almost left her alone to find whatever she wanted on the asphalt.

But something — he doesn't really know what, even after so long — made him come closer to the lonely person that hadn't realized anything yet, and say what will go down in history as the beginning of a terrible relationship.

So focus here, and remember to never begin a conversation like this.

The first words he ever said to his daughter (not that he knew that, but I digress) were:

“If you want to die, please don't do it here,” he said, “you'll be compromising a potential alien crime scene.”

He could finally see her face properly and came across... Well, it seemed to be a very young face, maybe still in her teens, with dark hair and eyes that reminded him of someone he wasn't exactly sure.

And poor Louise, that only now realized that someone — with an angry frown and magician clothes — was staring at her expectantly, took her earbuds off, turning her head slightly to the side, confused.

“Kill myself? What?”

Recognizing the faux pas he had committed — after all, he wasn't that ignorant of societal norms —, the Doctor gave his best 'chayote Popsicle' smile: dull and watered down.

“I don't want to kill myself,” Louise said, decisively. “I'm looking at a dead body.”

 _Maybe it wasn't the best opening lines, so what?_ You wonder, looking at me. I mean, if you can't see that death is a really terrible topic for first impressions, don't worry, it gets worse.

“W-well, I was thinking,” the girl tries again, “'if I was an alien, why would I kill myself by jumping off a bridge?'”

Nailed it.

“I assume you're with the... Whatever, right?”

She nods her head.

“UNIT, yes. And you are?”

“Doctor... Basil Disco,” he answered, deciding against outright saying that he has The Doctor™. After all, god knows what these people say about him behind his back. “Was it Martha that called for me?”

“Oh, yeah! She did say something about a doctor, yes.”

She pointed to the stairs, walking in front of him, confident in her yellow rain boots.

“My name is Louise, by the way. Not that it matters, but...”

She put her earbuds back, leading him down to where the UNIT team was surrounding a clearly alien body, watching mildly curious as this doctor Disco greeted Martha Jones. _They seem to know each other_ , she thought, bobbing her head from side to side as the chorus of 'Pools' died down.

“Martha,” she called, approaching the pair, “where can I help?”

Smiling in a way that was decidedly artificial, the doctor gave her instructions to the small human, observing as the girl walked away, ready to help the forensic team in whatever they needed, writing notes in a notebook she had pulled out of her bag.

Only after Louise left was that Martha turned to the Doctor, fake smile still in place.

“You changed quite a bit.” she pointed out uselessly.

The timelord gave a curt nod and turned his eyes to the cadaver stretched on the floor.

“Shall we?”

Carefully, he started to make his observations on the body, navigating the sonic screwdriver across the alien, listing species, age and cause of death with ease. The Doctor even considered doing a complete scan before seeing that Martha was still standing in the same place not noticing any of the words he just said.

At that moment the Doctor followed the gaze of his ex-companion, frowning as he saw that she observed the human girl carefully, eyes full of considerable trepidation.  
  
“Martha,” he called, “you already solved everything here, right?”  
  
“I-I... Yes, we did.”  
  
He put away his screwdriver and walked towards his ex-companion, trying to understand the reason that called him there.  
  
“Who is the girl? The one that brought me down here?”  
  
“Louise Noble,” Martha answered simply, twisting her gloved fingers, “but she prefers Lou.”  
  
Alarms started to ring in his brain at the mention of 'Noble', hearts constricting dangerously. Had anything happened with Donna?  
  
“Yes, she told me her name.” He says, ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest.  
  
The Doctor had met his daughter, that now scribbled notes furiously, without a care in the world, but they didn't know that.  
  
But Martha Jones knew. She had known for years, and with the two of them finally meeting, she couldn't leave them in the dark anymore.  
  



End file.
